


Tonight Was Different

by silverlight17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, National Women's Soccer League, Portland Thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlight17/pseuds/silverlight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin celebrate after making the 2014 NWSL Playoffs. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> My first work so bear with me! :)

It was an amazing showing from the entire team. Tobin knew that, but still, she couldn't get her favorite forward's goal out of her mind! Alex had struggled this season with her injury and a slow recovery; it had affected her play, and she knew it. Tobin knew her better than anyone and could see the frustration written all over her, but _tonight was different_. They all felt the pressure and had stepped up to the plate to win themselves a place in the playoffs. However, none had stepped up like Alex. She was all over the field, shot after shot, run after run, and surprisingly enough it was her header off Allie's corner that was sending them to Kansas City. Tobin could not have been more proud of her beautiful girlfriend. When Tobin locked eyes with her from the bench, Alex saw all the love and adoration in her eyes. She also saw what can only be described as pure lust, and she knew what she would be in for later.

\- - - - - -

Before they had even cleared the parking lot, Tobin was traveling at least 15 miles over the speed limit. Usually a stickler for the rules, but _tonight was different._  Tobin decided making it into the playoffs thanks to her girlfriend's goal was cause for a little rebellion. 

Luckily they made it home without drawing the attention of any cops (although their fame in Portland probably would have saved them the ticket). Alex wasn't used to this urgency from Tobin. After all, she was always the one to take it nice and slow, draw out Alex's pleasure for as long as possible. _Tonight was different_ , Alex could feel it. There was electricity in the air, there was fire in Tobin's eyes, and there was adrenaline pumping through both their veins after that game. She couldn't wait to touch and see and taste this new Tobin Heath.

\- - - - - -

Tobin had Alex slammed against the back of their front door within seconds of practically leaping out of the car. She held her their for a moment with both wrists pinned above her head, their foreheads nearly touching, their eyes locked in a stare that gave away both their desires. There would be no build-up tonight, no teasing, no fooling around. Alex saw all that Tobin wanted to give her, and Tobin saw all that Alex needed. The moment didn't last long. Tobin quickly closed the distance, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

As she moved down to kiss Alex neck, she unpinned her wrists and dragged her hands along her sides tugging at the hem of her shirt. Alex was more than happy to help Tobin out, quickly throwing her shirt to the side followed by Tobin's. As Tobin tore Alex sports bra over her head, she clasped her mouth around a hardened nipple. Alex was always self-conscious about her small breasts, but they seemed to be Tobin's favorite feature. She massaged them with her hands as her mouth travelled back to Alex's open mouth. As she caught her in a moan, she was easily able to explore with her tongue. Tobin always managed to surprise Alex, but Alex had a few tricks up her sleeve.

She slowly backed Tobin towards the dining room table and spun her around. Tobin thought she would be entirely in control tonight, but Alex had shattered that idea. She bent Tobin over the table, ass in the air, and slowly kissed down her spine. When she met with fabric she shoved Tobin's bra up over her head and it easily floated to the floor. When Tobin felt her hand undoing the buttons on her jeans, it was just too much; she had to have her in that moment. However, as she moved to stand up, Alex roughly shoved her back down. She was having none of it. She continued working at the jeans and soon had Tobin laid bare in front of her. When she paused to admire her handiwork, Tobin turned back over with the biggest smirk Alex had ever seen.

\- - - - - - 

"See something you like Baby Horse?"

And with that Alex was lifted off her feet and carried to their bedroom.

"Tobs, let me take care of you first babe!", she whined.

"Oh no my beautiful striker, that goal deserves a celebration! One that would be terribly inappropriate on the field," Tobin smiled giggling at her own wit.

God Alex fell in love again every time she laughed.

Still wrapped around the midfielder en route to the bed, Alex squirmed up to whisper in her ear, "Make me forget all about that first celebration Tobin Heath".

\- - - - - - -

That was all the encouragement she needed. Tobin quickly removed the last remaining barrier, tossing Alex's shorts and underwear to the side of the bed. She then began kissing a trail down Alex's body, starting at the very top of her head. She lingered over her breasts and traced the outline of each of her perfectly defined abs. As silently promised, there was very minimal teasing. She didn't pull her usual move, skipping over Alex's core to tease at her toned inner thighs. Instead she dove head first into Alex's dripping center.

"My god, Alexandra Patricia Morgan, you are so wet!" Tobin exclaimed in true shock.

"No fucking shit, Tobin! God dammit finish what you were starting!" Alex replied.

"Yes ma'am," and with that Tobin was back to work.

If Tobin worked hard to be a good soccer player she worked even harder to be a good lover. She did her research, read all the articles, tore through all the books she could, and of course, tried out all her strategies on an ever-willing Alex, but she had soon perfected her technique. 

She slowly licked up her slit then connected with her clit before repeating the motion several agonizing times. Just when Alex thought she would never speed up her pace, she flicked her tongue quickly against her clit. She alternated between flicking and sucking while Alex moaned above her. Between exclamations of "Fuck", "OH MY GOD", and drawn out "Tttooobbbiiiin"s, Alex made sure to tell Tobin how much she loved her. However, when Tobin inserted two fingers into her soaking center, all conscious thought escaped her, and she was left stammering and moaning incoherent sounds. 

\- - - - - -

Tobin loved it! She would never get over hearing and feeling her girl come undone. Tonight was faster than usual. A few perfect curls of her fingers and a couple flicks on her clit followed by one long suck and Alex was crumbling beneath her. Her thighs clamped around Tobin, and if it wasn't so fucking hot, it might have been uncomfortably tight. She felt Alex's pussy clamping just as tightly around her fingers and she just had to curl up a couple more times.

"OHHHH SHITTTTT!! TOBIN!" Alex cried as she continued to ride out her orgasm, spurred on further by Tobin's skilled hand.

Hearing her name on Alex's tongue was so sexy. That raspy voice was the only one Tobin ever wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

She crawled back up the bed until she was hovering over a whimpering Alex Morgan peering into her blue eyes. Alex locked eyes with her and said the sexiest thing Tobin had ever heard.

"I want to taste myself on your lips, Tobin"

Soon Tobin collapsed on top of her, once again crashing their lips together, fulfilling her sexy forward's request.

Their hands wandered and soon Tobin was on her back grabbing Alex's ass as their hips ground together.

\- - - - - - -

 

Alex was all too happy with their new position. She was at the perfect angle to grind her hips into Tobin's center and trail a hand along her ripped stomach. Finally, she pinned Tobin's hands above her with one hand and used her free hand to massage one of Tobin's tits as her mouth found the other. 

Alex soon travelled lower, finding it unnecessary to hold Tobin's arms away any longer, freeing them up to tangle in her hair. She loved when Tobin's fingers stroked through her hair as she ate her out. It wasn't rough or forced. Even in the throes of passion, Tobin was nothing if not loving, so when Alex finally connected her tongue to Tobin's aching clit she was surprised to find Tobin tugging on her ponytail. _Tonight really was different_ , she thought.

\- - - - - - -

"Don't stop Al"

"Holy shit"

"God you are so good baby"

"Who knew you could be even better with your hands than your feet?"

That last one earned Tobin a chuckle, but for once she didn't want Alex to laugh at her joke! She hated the lapse in contact, but Alex's mouth was soon back on her clit as her fingers continued to thrust into Tobin. Alex didn't know how Tobin could maintain her sense of humor at this point, but she was determined to get rid of any coherence pretty soon. 

She added one more finger to the attack, and that was all it took. Tobin was practically spilling into her hand and mouth as she screamed out expletives. Alex didn't let up. She wanted Tobin's orgasm to last as long as possible, but soon the hand in her hair was pulling her up into the most passionate kiss of the night. 

Every kiss had them both falling in love again. Every kiss could take their breaths away. Every kiss brought that same spark as the very first. _Tonight really wasn't that different._  

When they finally pulled away, Alex was met with deep brown eyes looking at her with the same love and adoration she had seen earlier during the game. God that game seemed so long ago...

"Tobin?" she rasped.

"Yes, beautiful?"

With a seductive smile, Alex whispered into her lips, "I have completely forgotten about any celebration but ours just now."

"Oh sweet Baby Horse, you speak as if our celebration is ending." with that signature smirk, Tobin leaned in to continue what they had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've loved this fandom, and I've wanted to contribute for a while now!


End file.
